la mélodie de l'amour
by Talimsan
Summary: Yuya entre en deuxième années au conservatoire le plus réputé de Tokyo. elle devrait être heureuse étant la meilleure de la fac...alors pourquoi elle sentait son coeur se serrer quand elle regardait le gardien de l'université ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Salut ! une petite fic de deux chapitres. _**

**_Une petite histoire d'amour entre Kyo et Yuya. _**

**_Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien suivie le caractère des personnages on verra bien ^^._**

_**Pardonnez-moi pour les fautes nombreuses qu'il doit y avoir. m(_ _)m**_

_« Kyo m'aimes-tu ? _

Yuya Shiina venait tous juste de rentrer dans sa deuxième année dans la faculté d'Art la plus réputé de Tokyo, quand elle tourna la tête dû à un gloussement qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Son coeur se serra en voyant Okuni sauter dans les bras de Kyo...

Elle regarda avec tristesse la scène qui se jouait devant elle, Même si Kyo enlevait à chaque fois les bras de la brune brune sulfureuse qui l'entourait, rien que de les voir comme ça la rendait pratiquement malade de tristesse...normalement ça aurait du être elle...

Ils avaient tous pour être opposé, Yuya était sans doute la plus douée en musique dans cette fac, alors qu'il était simplement dans une réinsertion, une obligation que son père avait ordonnée, il était en quelques sorte le gardien.

Yuya détourna rapidement la tête avant de soupirer et entrer dans le bâtiment pour passer une journée de cours, qui se ressemblait maintenant.

- ça va Yuya ?

Elle leva la tête, légèrement endormi vers son ami Kyoshiro qui la regardait, inquiet.

- Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas.

- Ta blessure ?

- C'est correct Kyoshiro, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je n'ai pas mal.

- Bien, soupira t-il peu convaincu. On va manger ?

- Vas-y toi. Je vais un peu jouer avant d'aller manger.

- comme tu veux...

Ainsi, seule, Yuya commença à faire courir ses doigts sur le clavier d'ivoire qu'elle aimait tant, la mélodie résonna dans la grande pièce vide, faisant danser avec légèreté les rideaux de la fenêtre ouverte sur un vent hivernale. Elle qui jouait avec son cœur et ses sentiments, la mélodie n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle jouait d'habitude. Il fallait ce rendre à l'évidence, elle avait perdu le goût de jouer, et elle fut horrifiée des nombreuses fausses notes qu'elle fit, depuis qu'elle était seule.

_« Arrête de jouer planche à pain ! Tu joues comme te__s pieds ! Super mal! »_

_Elle s'était retournée si vite qu'elle eut la tête qui lui tourna légèrement, non sans lancer à regard d'assassin à la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Le gardien...le fils du proviseur donc ! Elle répliqua Furibonde. _

_- Casse-toi si tu n'aimes pas ! Je joue pour moi et non pour les autres ! Et je ne suis pas une planche à pain ! Crétin ! _

_Aussitôt dit, la blonde soupira en retournant vers le piano pour sa composition, pour passer l'examen, il fallait composer seul une mélodie de quelques minutes. Hélas pour Yuya, ce n'était vraiment pas son point fort, elle manquait cruellement d'inspiration pour ce devoir ! Elle n'osa pas recommencer et mis sa tête dans ses mains alors que ces coudes s'effondrèrent avec force sur le clavier. _

_- J'y arriverais jamais, gémit-elle désespérée._

_- Si tu changé ton sol en dièse ce serait mieux, commenta le fils du directeur avec une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix._

_- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Cria t-elle en se levant précipitamment pour ranger ses affaires en vrac dans son sac._

_Impossible de travaille en paix avec lui à côté ! Songea t-elle en se levant. _

_Elle voudrait vraiment travailler sur cette composition mais visiblement l'air commencé à ce polluer d'un coup depuis qu'il était arrivé ! Elle lui passé par dessus les oreilles celui-là, même si elle ne le connaissait pas ! Et son avis était donc bon ! Quand elle passa juste à côté de lui pour sortir de la classe, il l'attrapa par la taille, la coinça aussitôt contre le murs, les deux mains de par ses autres de sa tête avec un léger sourire espiègle et incroyablement pervers. _

_- Mais qu'est ce que..._

_Sous le choc, il en profita pour fourrer ses mains dans le chemisier de la jeune fille qui se mit à rougir si violemment qu'elle déglutit avec difficulté quand elle sentit ses mains sur sa poitrine. Il avait raison, un peu trop plate mais une peau étonnamment douce. Elle poussa un hurlement strident en lui donnant une gifle monumentale sur la joue. _

_- Non mais ça va pas ! Sale Pervers ! Ne me touche pas ! Hurla t-elle en courant hors de la pièce en remettant rapidement son chemisier en place aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse._

Qui aurait pus croire qu'une rencontre aussi étonnante soit-elle dans cette salle de musique aurait pu changer à jamais les sentiments de Yuya envers le fils du directeur ? Aussitôt en pendant à lui, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur sa cicatrice au dessus de sa veste. Elle n'avait pas vraiment mal, certes les médicaments que le médecin avait prescrit avait fait leurs effet mais s'était bien son coeur qui était meurtrie à cet instant ! Elle soupira avant de se lever, elle n'avait pas faim, était vraiment nul en musique c'est temps-ci et elle préférait par dessus tous rentrer chez elle et se vautrer dans son lit pour y rester tout sa vie !

Bon sang ! Un chagrin d'amour pouvait-il durer toute une vie ?

Sans s'en rendre compte Yuya passa devant la grande porte du bureau du doyen et elle frissonna une nouvelle fois. Deuxième rencontre entre les deux personnes.

_Yuya souffla avant de frapper doucement à la porte du bureau._

_- Entrez, fit une voix amicale alors qu'elle ouvrait rapidement la porte. Ah mlle Shiina je vous attendez !_

_Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. Son fils mais aussi l'autre élève boursier y était. L'un adossé contre le mus, les bras croisés non loin de là et l'autre assit sue l'un des fauteuil prévus à cette effet en face du bureau, aussi raide qu'un piqué et transpirant de grosse gouttes. _

_- Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur le proviseur ? Demanda t-elle en s'asseyant sur le dernier siège libre._

_- En effet ! Vous êtes les deux boursiers de cette école, mais il y a un problème, cette année, il n'y aura qu'un seul boursier et vous êtes les meilleurs élèves...je ne peux que vous choisir avec vos notes de ce trimestres._

_- Comment ça, il n'y aura qu'un seul boursier ? S'étonna la blonde stupéfaite. Mais je croyais..._

_- Je sais Mlle Shiina, la coupa le proviseur amusé. Mais le budget cette année à augmenté et nous pouvons avoir qu'un seul boursier. Alors faite de votre mieux ! À la fin de se trimestre je regarderais qui mérite le plus d'avoir cette bourse. Je n'ai plus rien à dire. »_

_Yuya Stupéfaite, avait quitté le bureau avec le petit binoclard, légèrement énervée, et fila directement dans le parc de la fac pour ce calmer les nerfs ! S'il elle n'avait pas cette bourse, elle pouvait dire adieux à ses études !_

_- Eh planche à pain ! Tu m'as frapper l'autre jour. Je dois me venger..._

_Elle leva directement la tête en lançant un regard mauvais au fils du proviseur, en bleu de travail ou le haut était rattaché à sa taille montrant une impressionnante musculature qui la fit frissonner d'envie d'avoir ses bras autour d'elle. _

_- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Dit-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Tu as parfaitement mérité cette gifle de toute manière ! Laisse-moi tranquille !_

_- Oh non ! T'es plutôt marrante ! Mais t'as surtout un putain de caractère qui donne envie de te prendre sur le champ ! _

_Elle rougit furieusement, entre colère et plaisir. Bon dieu cet homme la rendait complètement folle ! Elle recula de quelques pas alors qu'il s'approchait, souriant en montrant ses canines parfaitement blanches et un sourire pervers. Elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois coincée en face de lui. Elle trembla légèrement. _

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda t-elle en refusant de montrer à quel point il la troublé._

_- M'amuser._

_- Eh bien vas voir ailleurs ! Je ne suis pas un jouet, espèce de Crétin !_

_- Tait-toi un peu, soupira t-il en approchant son visage vers le sien. _

_Elle soupira elle aussi avant de se laisser glisser contre l'arbre pour se faufiler des deux bras qui l'empêchait de partir. Elle cria presque quand un bras entourer sa taille ! _

_- Lâche-moi bougre d'idiot ! Hurla t-elle énervée ! Non mais faut te faire soigner !_

_- Je m'appelle Kyo, pas Idiot, souffla t-il exaspéré avant de recevoir un coup de coude dans le ventre de la pars de la blonde, il siffla de douleur. Bon sang !_

_Pour un baraquer comme lui, étonnant qu'il souffre d'un petit coup de coude comme ça, Yuya arrêta de se débattre et se retourna vers ce démon au yeux rouge ! _

_- Est ce que ça va ? Demanda t-elle légèrement inquiète en le voyant légèrement recourber. Elle s'approcha aussitôt de lui et remonta son T-shirt noir, avant d'écarquiller des yeux devant l'énorme bleu qu'il trônait sur ses abdo. Non de dieu, murmura t-elle. Mais comment t'es-tu fait ça ! Il faut soigner ça ! Viens !_

_Avant même qu'il puisse répliquer quelque chose, elle attrapa la main du fils du doyen et fila à l'infirmerie. _

_Personne._

_Elle s'occupa personnellement du garçon, passant doucement de la crème sur cet impressionnant bleu. Lui les bras sous se nuque, torse nu, se laissa faire sans le moindre problème, il avait même le sourire aux lèvres. _

_- Sans être indiscrète, comment t'es-tu fait ça ? Je suis sur que tes côtes ont pris un sacré coup !_

_- ça ne te regarde pas !_

_- Comme tu veux ! Répliqua plus méchamment qu'elle le voulait. C'est surtout étonnant._

_- Étonnant ?_

_- Ouais, dit-elle en haussant des épaules toujours en massant. Le fait que le fils du directeur se retrouve couvert de blessures !_

_- Le fils du directeur s'appelle Kyo ! Répéta t-il._

_Kyo..._

_- C'est un beau Prénom, chuchota t-elle en rougissant quelque peu. Merci pour la dernière fois au fait._

_Il eut un rire sadique. _

_- Je savais que tu avais aimé !_

_- Pas ça crétin ! Ton conseil sur le sol en dièse. Ça m'a débloqué, alors merci._

Les rencontres avec Kyo étaient toujours assez étrange dans un sens, il était véritablement vicieux dans tous les sens du terme mais il était aussi incroyable selon Yuya. Même s'il l'appelait toujours par ce surnom stupide qu'elle détestait temps, il l'avait toujours respecté dans un sens, la laissant travailler pour ses partie; l'aidant même souvent, se trouvant être un véritable virtuose de la musique, si bien qu'elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi il n'était que dans cette école comme gardien.

Dans un soupire, elle enfouit sa tête sous son coussin, serrant des poings au point d'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau laissant un long sanglots la secouer rapidement et pleurer tous son soule. Jamais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule que maintenant.

Elle n'avait jamais eu vraiment de famille, elle allait de maison d'accueil en maison d'accueil depuis la mort accidentelles de ses parents et de son frère. Et puis à 16 ans, elle avait quittée pendant la nuit la famille qui l'avait accueilli en leurs laissant un mot pour les remercier de leurs hospitalité et avait intégré l'internat de son lycée puis l'université où elle travaillait dure maintenant pour devenir pianiste reconnue.

_- Mon père avait toujours voulu que je face le même travaille que lui, la chirurgie, dit-elle en levant ses deux mains sous le ciel étoilée de la ville._

_tout les deux allongés dans l'herbe moelleuse de la fac, ils s'étaient retrouvés sans le savoir au même endroit. Il tourna la tête pour la regarder, les deux mains lever les regardant avec une étrange nostalgie, une léger sur ses lèvres rosés. _

_- S'était une sorte d'artiste, continua t-elle. Il protégeait tous le temps ces mains pour ses opérations, et s'était du grand art. Je ne comptais même pas le nombres de personne qu'il a sauvé de la mort avec ces mains là. Si il n'avait pas eu cet accident, je serais sans doute partie dans une fac scientifique. C'est en maison d'accueil que j'ai appris la musique, j'ai tellement aimé jouer que j'ai décidé dans faire mon métier. Moi aussi je veux être une artiste comme lui, mais d'une manière différente. _

_Elle tourna la tête pour agrandir son sourire, même s'il aimait beaucoup l'embêtée, le plus souvent il l'écoutait sans rechigner. Elle n'était pas du genre à parler pour un rien et s'était plaisant. Elle baissa ses mains pour attraper celle de Kyo et releva les deux mains entrelacés. _

_- Toi aussi tu as des mains d'artiste, commenta t-elle en regardant émerveillée sa main pratiquement deux fois plus grande que la sienne. Dommage que tu les abimes comme ça...Montre-moi encore les étoiles ! J'ignorais que tu connaissait aussi bien les constellations !_

_Il sourit brièvement avant de lui montrer une nouvelle fois les constellations et comme une fille de 5 ans, Yuya était émerveillée , et buvait ses paroles sans pour autant oublier les détails, sa mains toujours dans la sienne. Sans s'en rendre compte elle s'était rapprochée. Elle était tellement concentrée sur ses étoiles qu'elle ne vit pas Kyo s'arrêter de parler. C'est une main sur sa joue qu'il la remit sur terre, tournant la tête vers lui interloquée avant des transpercé de douceur par ses pupilles rouges éclatante dans la nuit d'une infinies douceurs. Pouvait-il avoir d'aussi beaux autre pars que sur terre ? _

_Elle fut encore plus choquée lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur ces lèvres, elle était sous le choc...Kyo n'était pas comme ça d'habitude, il aimait ce battre, ce moquer des autres et jamais il n'avait été aussi doux que cette nuit là..._

Yuya se réveilla les larmes aux yeux avec un gros mal de tête. Il faisait déjà nuit et le réveil matin indiqué bien qu'il était pratiquement 10 heures du soir. Elle n'avait pas faim, trop barbouillée de toute manière et le fait de repenser à leurs premiers baiser avait aussitôt embrassée la jeune fille avant de sentir son coeur se serrer brusquement...plus jamais...

Elle gronda en s'essuyant les yeux rapidement quand quelqu'un tambourina à la porte de son petit appartement. Elle reconnue immédiatement la voix de Kyoshiro.

- Yuya ! Ouvre-moi ! C'est urgent ! C'est à propos de Kyo !

Elle couru aussitôt vers la porte pour la déverrouiller, tellement paniquée qu'elle du si prendre deux ou trois fois avant d'y arriver. Le coeur battant à cent à l'heure les deux mains de Kyoshiro se posèrent brutalement sur les épaules de la blonde. Elle compris aussitôt ce qui se passé devant le visage grave de son ami.

- Oh, non...

- Allons-y, dit-il déterminé.

**_Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou ! bah voilà la suite...j'avais dis 2 chapitres mais ça va se faire en 3 j'ai l'impression ptdr trop de truc à dire.**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos review, je suis contente que ça vous plaise.**_

**_Le chapitre n'est pas corrigé et je m'en excuse, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre._**

Elle avait toujours su que ça finirait comme ça. Elle avait essayé de l'aider mais il était pire qu'une tête de mule en puissance 10 ! Complètement paniquée, Yuya fila dans sa chambre pour attraper son long gilet en laine et rattrapa Kyoshiro en fermant la porte à la volet. La neige tombait en abondance la faisant frissonner.

S'il continuait comme ça...s'était la mort assurée.

Elle se souviens encore de la première fois où Kyo était arrivé chez elle, pratiquement inconscient au palier de sa porte.

_Yuya sursauta brusquement, faisant tomber par terre le verre d'eau quel tenait dans ses mains, quand un bruit assourdissant se fit à sa porte d'entrer. Soudainement terrifiée, elle s'approcha prudemment de la porte avant de regarder par l'œil de Judas. Elle ouvrit aussitôt la porte en reconnaissant son invité surprise. _

_- Kyo ? Mais qu'est-ce...Wow ! _

_Elle l'attrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écroule par terre, inconscient et surtout blessé. Beaucoup plus petite que lui, et surtout beaucoup moins forte, Ils tombèrent sur le vieux parquet, tenant Kyo comme pour le protéger, les bras autour de lui. Elle leva les yeux sur lui complètement paniquée. _

_- Kyo ! Réveille-toi bon sang ! Cria t-elle_

_Rien, il était couvert de blessures mais surtout brûlant, les deux T-shirt bientôt collé par le sang que Kyo perdait, certes peu abondamment mais inquiétant. Avec force, mais délicate, Yuya se releva avec difficulté pour pouvoir respirer plus librement mais été toujours aussi paniquée, Elle prit aussitôt les bras du Démon pour le hisser sur son dos et l'emmener avec grande difficulté vers sa chambre pour l'installer le plus confortablement possible. Après ce gros effort, elle tenta avec difficulté d'enlever le haut de Kyo. Elle couru dans la salle de bain pour ramener complètement sa pharmacie ainsi qu'une grande bassine d'eau. _

_Elle savait qu'il détestait par dessus tout les hôpitaux, elle avait bien l'intention à le soigner de ces propres mains même si ça devait durer tout la nuit. Ainsi, assise sur ses ces genoux, au pied du lit, Yuya inspecta rapidement la blessure et poussa un soupire de soulagement. Ce n'était pas profond et le sang ce coagulé déjà pour former une croûte._

_Elle commença par le laver avec des gestes infiniment tendre, faisant attention à ses moindres gestes en le voyant se tendre lorsqu'elle passait sur une blessure plus ressente que les autres, changer tout les demi-heure le gang de toilette posé sur son front pour faire baisser la température. Elle compressa durement au point de le faire gémir la blessure sur son flan avant de mettre une bande adhésive pour tenir le tous._

_Pratiquement minuit et il était toujours inconscient...Elle s'inquiétait, et ce n'était qu'un faible mot en ce moment. Le voir comme ça lui serrait tellement le cœur qu'elle dû déglutir pour enlever la bille amer qui s'était coincé dans sa gorge. Elle attrapa sa main pour la presser doucement. _

_- Oh Kyo, s'il te plait, réveille-toi, chuchotait-elle avant de poser cette main sur sa joue et de déposer un léger baiser sur sa paume. Je t'en pris..._

_c'est dans ses larmes qu'elle s'endormit tenant fermement la main de la personne qu'elle aimait. _

_Elle se réveilla assez rapidement, grâce à la lumière qui filtré sur ses paupières, Yuya gémit et fit craquer sans le vouloir son dos, c'est ça de dormir par terre la tête dans le matelas ! Elle se frotta les yeux avec sa main valide et bailla longuement avant de poser son regard sur le corps endormi de Kyo, elle avait gardé sa main dans la sienne toute la nuit et elle fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne transpirait plus, montrant que sa fièvre avait baissé. Elle poussa un long soupir en le voyant légèrement bouger. _

_- Kyo...?_

_Il gronda doucement montrant qu'il n'était pas du tous du matin. Visiblement il allait beaucoup mieux...Yuya éclata soudainement de rire, lâchant la pression qu'elle avait eu hier soir mélangée à quelques larmes de bonheurs. _

_- Espèce d'idiot ! Répliqua t-elle en se levant rapidement pour s'allonger à ses côtés !_

_Elle passa une main sur sa joue, enlevant les quelques mèches brunes de ses long cheveux avant de caresser sa joue longuement, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille. _

_- Je sais que tu es réveillé...et crois-moi tu vas vraiment payer pour m'avoir fait une peur pareil hier !_

_Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui faisant attention à ses multiples blessures. _

_- Laisse-moi dormir Planche à pain._

_- Kyo, s'il te plait...J'étais à deux doigts d'appeler une ambulance hier soir quand tu es tombé sur le palier de ma porte...Dis-moi s'il te plait..._

_Sa voix était tellement suppliante, il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour plonger dans les pupilles vertes brillante par les larmes qui voulaient légèrement. Il soupira avant de les essuyer lentement. Elle encercla son cou. _

_- J'ai tellement eu peur, chuchota t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête. Je t'aime tu sais Kyo._

_Les joues aussi rouges qu'une tomate, elle fut bien heureuse d'avoir enfoncer son visage contre sa poitrine, cependant l'homme sentit parfaitement la chaleur de ses joues. Il parut gêné d'un seul coup._

_- Ouais...Je sais..._

Épuisée, entre froideur et chaleur, Yuya suivait Kyoshiro avec difficulté, pressant sa blessure pour calmer légèrement la douleur, Il avait prévus une tempête de neige cette nuit et ils étaient en pleins dedans ! Mais qu'importe ! Yuya dépassa d'un seul coup Kyoshiro pour filer à tout vitesse vers l'hôpital, tant pis si elle avait mal, lui devait être dans un pire état en ce moment. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'accueil de l'hôpital, elle fut frappée par la chaleur et se rendit compte à qu'elle point Yuya était transi de froid. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil.

- Akari ! Appela t-elle en courant vers la jeune femme au cheveux robes pale.

- Yuya ! Fit-elle en l'attrapant dans ses bras, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Ou est-il ? Demanda la blonde en tremblant.

- Toujours en salle d'opération...Bon dieu Yuya, assit-toi ! Tu vas être en hyperventilation !

Akari déposa Yuya sur l'un des sièges, poussant au passage Luciole pour laisser de l'espace à la blonde qui mit sa tête entre ses jambes pour reprendre son souffle et oublier quelques peu la douleur de son ventre.

Ils étaient tous là, Akari, Akira, Bonten et Luciole également. Kyoshiro arriva essoufflé. Les seuls amis de Kyo ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Leur rencontre avait été plus que mouvementée en tous ça !

_- Où m'emmènes-tu ? Demanda pour la énième fois la blonde quelque peu réticente._

_- Tait-toi un peu et avance planche à pain ! Soupira Kyo._

_- Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, gronda t-elle boudeuse. Il me semble que la plupart du temps tu es plongé dans mon décolleté quand on est au lit !_

_Kyo s'esclaffa, ah ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui rappeler ! Quelques-mois avaient passé. L'année était pratiquement terminée et il restait à Yuya les derniers examens à passer pour rentrer en deuxièmes années, la bourse en poche. Elle était légèrement fatiguée. Ces révisions se terminaient tard le soir et les seuls moment où elle ne travaillait pas, elle les passait avec Kyo et se n'était pas de tout repos. _

_Kyo la tirait par la main, marchant comme à son habitude vers les quartiers ou elle n'était pas du tous rassurée. Elle resserra sa prise autour des doigts du démon et secoua légèrement la tête en se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué Kyo ! _

_- Voilà le chef ! Fit une voix devant._

_- Ah mon amour enfin !_

_Mon amour ? S'était quoi ça ? Elle lança un regard choqué à Kyo qui se contenta de lui offrir un grand sourire amusé. _

_- Tiens ? Tu as ramené quelqu'un avec toi ?_

_Ils étaient quatre en tous, une fille et trois garçons, et se n'était absolument pas la peine de préciser qui avait appelé SON petit-ami de « mon amour »! Yuya était plus qu'intimidée, si Kyo voulait lui présenter les seuls personnes qu'il fréquentait, c'est qu'ils devaient être important. La femme au cheveux pale s'approcha avec un sourire. _

_- Salut ! Moi c'est Akari ! Tu veux bien lâcher la main de mon futur mari ?_

_- Euh..._

_- Akari, répliqua le plus grand colosse que Yuya n'avait jamais vu. Arrête de rêver ! Ton futur mari, mon œil !_

_Complètement chamboulée, la blonde n'osa pas du tous répondre, se demandant même si elle ne ferait pas mieux de se cacher derrière Kyo...Un blond au yeux bleu s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire amical. _

_- Bonjour Yuya, je m'appelle Akira._

_- Euh...Salut...comment connais-tu mon nom ? Demanda t-elle suspicieuse._

_Non, elle n'était pas du tous rassurée même si Kyo était à ses côté. Surtout impressionnée en fait. Akira reprit donc la parole avec un rire. _

_- Bah ! On t'a vu a l'université ou travaille Kyo ! Muramasa à bien voulu nous dire ton nom, vue que Monsieur Kyo préfère t'appeler par son surnom !_

_- Surnom ? Demanda t-elle n'étant pas sur de comprendre. _

_- Bah oui, répondit le deuxième blondinet de la bande. Planche à pain !_

_Elle vira au rouge aussi vite que Kyo éclata de rire ! Furieuse elle se retourna vers son petit-ami...où futur Ex sans doute et lui balança son poing contre son épaule. _

_- Espèce de crétin ! Dit-elle furibonde ! Vicieux ! Pervers ! Alcoolique et sans cervelle ! Tu m'énerves !_

_Elle avait oublié qu'il était aussi dur que le roc, elle sentait son cœur battre dans sa main tellement elle avait mal mais elle ne montra rien du tous ! Elle boudait comme une gamine de quatre ans ! Faisant rire les quatre amis, ainsi que le démon. Il attrapa aussitôt sa petite main et l'empêcha de continuer à hurler en écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes. _

_- Tricheur ! Souffla t-elle. Pff..._

_Le gros siffla. _

_- Eh bien ! C'est bien la première fois qu'il se donne en spectacle notre chef ! _

_- Votre Chef ? Demanda Yuya quelque peu perdu._

_- Qu'est ce que tu crois planche à pain ? Que je suis une chiffe molle ?_

_Elle secoua la tête tout en levant les yeux au ciel, Kyo s'adossa contre une vieille voiture délabré avant de passer les mains dans poche arrière du baggy de la blonde pour l'attirer contre lui. S'était une habitude que Yuya avait prit goût, elle avait toujours dû mal à ce donne en spectacle comme elle le pensait, mais s'était agréable, elle se sentait protégée dans un sens. _

_- Dis donc ma chérie, annonça Akari en s'approchant, tu es vraiment jolie, mais il faudrait trouver un autre style vestimentaire !_

_- Mon style vestimentaire ?_

_- Mais oui ! Oh! Je sais ! Demain je t'emmène faire les magasins ! Comment Kyo peut-il te trouver à son goût alors que tu t'habilles comme un cochon ?_

_- Eh ! Protesta la blonde alors que le démon éclatait de rire. Je m'habille très bien !_

_- Mais oui, mais oui, soupira Akari en levant les yeux au ciel. Et moi je suis la reine des abeilles ! _

_- Akari, si tu te taisais un peu pour changer ?_

_- Si tu allais te pendre pour qu'on est la paix ? Répliqua la jeune fille en fusillant du regard le colosse._

_Contre tout attente, Yuya éclata de rire, finalement ses amis n'étaient pas si terrifiant..._

_Quelques heures plus tard, la tête posait sur le bras nu du démon, Yuya regardait sans quitter des yeux la photo qui trônait sur la table de chevet, surement la seul photo qu'il y avait dans cet chambre. _

_- Tu lui ressembles, dit-elle après un moment. _

_Il leva légèrement la tête pour voir de quoi elle parlait mais ne répondit pas. Elle attrapa le cadre photo avec douceur, se retourna pour mettre la photo juste à côté du visage de son petit-ami. Les même yeux rouges aussi brillant que des rubis, les même cheveux et sans doute le même sourire. Oui...Kyo ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa mère qu'à Muramasa. _

_- Elle était belle..._

_Kyo eut une bouffé de fierté ! Bien sur que sa mère était belle ! Même s'il ne l'avait connu que quelques années seulement, il se souvenait parfaitement du sourire doux qu'elle lui donnait à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard ! _

_- Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu fais ça...et j'imagine que je ne pourrais jamais te faire arrêter ça..._

_- Plan..._

_- Tous ce que je veux...c'est que tu face attention s'il te plait...termina t-elle en regardant le cadre avant de le reposer sur la table de chevet. _

_Ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire en effet mais qu'importe ! Se battre, selon t-elle n'arrangeait absolument rien, mais pour lui, s'était comme un besoin vitale, un défouloir. Elle l'avait déjà vu se battre une seule fois elle avait été si impressionnée qu'elle en avait tout oubliée. S'était pour ça qu'il travaillait comme gardien maintenant, soit ce travail, soit la prison..._

_- Tu as peur de moi ? Demanda t-il après un moment._

_Peur ? Il était peut être un vrai démon, bagarreur et surtout avec un appétit sexuel très développé, s'était la dernière chose qu'elle pensait de Lui. Elle se retourna avant de poser sa main sur le pectoraux. _

_- Non, affirma t-elle immédiatement avec un doux sourire. En fait je me dis que...si tu n'aurais pas fait ça...on ne se serait sans doute jamais rencontré..._

_Elle attrapa son visage en coupe l'approchant dangereusement du sien. Elle murmura alors à la commissures des lèvres de Kyo. _

_- Je t'aime..._

La tête posait sur l'épaule d'Akari, Yuya avait retiré son gilet complètement trempé par la neige, Akira avait déserté sa place pour s'assoir contre le mur, prêt de la porte des salle d'opération, Bonten était à ses côté mais été resté debout, et Luciole égal à lui même regardait sans cligner des yeux la porte. Restant silencieuse, Yuya ferma légèrement les yeux respirant le plus lentement possible pour garder son calme. Pas question de pleurer maintenant.

- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas manger Yuya ? Demanda soudainement Bonten.

- Euh...Je n'en sais rien...

et s'était la vérité, à cause de cette histoire, Yuya avait pratiquement perdu la notion du temps, peut être 2 ou 3 heures s'était passé depuis que Kyoshiro l'avait prévenu dans son petit appartement. Elle n'avait pas faim pourtant, elle n'avait pas mangé ce midi, ni ce matin, donc son dernier repas avait été hier midi.

- Il faudrait que tu manges, fit-il en filant vers la sortie.

- Je n'ai pas faim ! Dit-elle.

- Yuya, fit Akari à son oreille. Tu lui as promis...

Promis...

_**Je m'attaque ce soir au dernier chapitre ^^. ptite review ?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey ! un nouveau chapitre ! merci infiniment pour vos commentaires, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ^^._**

**_Bon, il faudra encore un chapitre j'ai bien l'impression ! bon sang entre Kyo et Yuya c'est pas facile de décrire ptdr._**

**_je vous laisse lire alors ^^_**

**_ps: Pardonnez-moi pour les fautes._**

- Tu lui as promis...

Promis...

_- Mange planche à pain !_

_- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit Yuya l'estomac complètement nouée._

_- T'es chiante, soupira t-il en croisant les bras contre lui. Tu es tellement fine qu'on pourrait te casser au moindre coup._

_Elle soupira, elle le savait qu'elle n'était pas très grosse mais quand même pas à ce point ! Elle avait simplement perdu un peu de poids pendant ses révisions, et les examens, mais tous ça était passé, maintenant c'est les résultats qu'elle attendait et ça lui retournée tellement l'estomac qu'elle refusait manger quoique ce soit aujourd'hui. Les résultats seraient mis ce soir à la porte de l'université. _

_- Mange, répéta t-il. Où je te fais manger de force._

_Elle fronça les sourcils, reculant légèrement. _

_- Tu n'oserais pas ? Demanda t-elle en détournant légèrement la tête en le regardant suspicieuse._

_- Tu veux parier ?_

_- Serait-ce un défit ?_

_- Non, fit-il avant d'attraper un met posé sur la nappe avec un sourire énigmatique. Une promesse ! _

_Il se leva d'un seul coup pour se rapprocher de la blonde qui s'était lever précipitamment pour lui échapper. Avant même qu'elle est put faire quelques pas, il l'attrapa par la taille, la faisant crier d'un seul alors qu'il la plaquait par terre avec une étrange douceur, la surplombant de tout sa taille, Elle ferma la bouche voyant parfaitement qu'il avait bien l'intention de lui faire manger la friandise, La blonde tourna la tête aussitôt qu'il approcha la barre de céréale vers sa bouche. _

_- Non ! Dit-elle catégoriquement en grognant. Je ne mangerais pas !_

_- Ah oui ?_

_Avant même qu'elle ne puisse souffler, Kyo attrapa les deux mains de la blonde pour les placer au dessus de sa tête, et de son autre main il fit pivoter légèrement son doux visage pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, fourrant en même temps un morceau de la barre de céréale dedans avec sa langue. Elle avait beau le nier, s'était nettement meilleur comme ça. Yuya avala rapidement de peur de s'étouffer et étrangement, en entendant le rire du jeune homme, elle oublia aussitôt pourquoi elle devait crier. Elle était trop hypnotisée ! Les joues rouges, le cœur battant à tout à allure elle avait comme perdu sa langue. _

_- Eh bien planche à pain ? Demanda Kyo joueur. Tu en veux encore ? _

_- Faisons un marché ! Cria t-elle après avoir reprit ses esprits en levant les deux paumes vers lui._

_Il s'arrêta alors, haussant un sourcil. _

_- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je prenne quelques kilos ?_

_Étonné, Kyo haussa simplement des épaules, Yuya soupira de soulagement mais aussi déçus ? Tant pis..._

_- J'accepte de manger tous les repas de la journée, si toi, dit-elle en le pointant du doigts en s'approchant de lui. Tu ne repars pas la nuit quand on se voit !_

_Ce n 'était pas une si mauvaise idée..._

_Pourquoi partait-il toujours quand il était sur qu'elle dormait alors ? Elle le sentait à chaque fois quand il se lever du lit pour se rhabiller et quitter l'appartement dans le silence le plus complet, cependant elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui demander de rester. _

_Voyant qu'il pesait le pour et le contre, Yuya lui fit son plus beau sourire un peu timide et son combat intérieur fut finis, il haussa des épaules en tendant la friandise qu'elle attrapa rapidement pour la manger pour sceller en quelque sorte cette promesse. Elle sourit après avoir avaler avant de s'allonger sur lui, posant la tête sur son torse afin d'attendre 6h30 pour ses résultats. _

_- J'ose pas regarder, dit-elle à l'heure fatidique._

_Elle tenait fermement a main de Kyo, et attendait que la foule s'en va pour regarder la petite fiche jaune ou était inscrit les résultats de tous les examens. Elle était blême pour ne pas dire verte tellement elle se sentait mal à cet instant ! _

_- Dépêche-toi Planche à pain ! On a pas que ça à faire !_

_- C'est facile pour toi aussi ! Répliqua t-elle. Ce n'est pas toi qui a du travailler tout l'année et ne pas réussir à aller en deuxième années !_

_Kyo soupira, Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'elle ne serait pas accepté pour une seconde année ? Décidément, elle se sous-estimée. La foule se dispersa assez rapidement, soit avec des sourires de joies, soit avec des mines dépités, les laissant tous les deux seuls devant le bâtiment ou ils s'étaient rencontré. Elle baissa aussitôt la tête, tremblant légèrement._

_Il attendit, 5 minutes, puis 10, puis 15 avant qu'il ne prenne les choses en main, voyant qu'elle ne bougerait pas. Il lâcha sa main et s'avança vers la petite affiche jaune, l'inspecta rapidement avant de se retourner, marchant un peu plus loin qu'elle avant de tourner la tête vers la blonde._

_- Visiblement, je vais devoir te supporter une nouvelle année._

_Yuya, releva aussitôt la tête, abasourdi par cette révélation et se précipita vers l'affiche pour chercher dans tout la liste son nom dans les admissions. Elle écarquilla délibérément des yeux en voyant qu'elle était dans les premiers admis, et les larmes de joies et de soulagement coulèrent rapidement sur ses joues. Elle avait réussi..._

_Elle poussa d'un coup un cri de joie et sauta directement sur Kyo, entourant bras et jambes contre lui en riant à plein poumon. Sous la surprise l'homme posa rapidement ses mains sur la taille fine de la blonde avant de tomber à la renverse, contre l'herbe moelleuse. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes du revers de la main et se mit à califourchon sur lui. _

_- Tu n'as pas finie d'entendre parler de moi Démon ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire avant d'attraper ses mains pour entrelacer leurs doigts. _

_Il eut un sourire moqueur. _

_- Même à des milliers de kilomètres, j'arriverai à entendre parler de toi !_

_Elle rit avant de jouer quelques instants avec leurs mains entrelaçaient. L'idée de passer une nouvelle année ici, et surtout tout été payé rendait complètement euphorique Yuan, Kyo travaillait toujours comme gardien...quand il ne dormait pas pendant les heures de travail aussi. _

_Yuya se mit sur ces pieds subitement, faisant lever également Kyo qui était soudainement mécontent de l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux. _

_- Entrons à la maison ! _

Une promesse qu'elle avait tenue ! Elle avait même reprit du poil de la bête en peu de temps ! Kyo était resté à chaque fois, et s'était un réel bonheur de se réveiller à ses côtés, Il était même étrangement plus doux. Rien que d'y penser Yuya se releva d'un seul coup, faisant sursauter les autres dans la salle d'attente, elle avait les poings tellement serré que ses mains étaient presque devenus rouges.

- Et lui ? Explosa t-elle. Est-ce qu'il a tenu sa promesse ! Il m'avait promis de faire attention ! De ne pas faire une putain de folie ! Et maintenant ou il est ? Dans cette foutue de salle d'opération !

- Yuya...

- Non ! Il n'y a pas de Yuya ! Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passer ! MAINTENANT !Termina t-elle en hurlant.

Étonné par cette accès de fureur, Akari n'osa plus bouger, Bonten venait juste de revenir avec de la nourriture pour la petite blonde qui venait de craquer. Luciole ne quitta toujours pas le porte de yeux . Ce fut Akira qui répondit en se levant rapidement pour ce mettre en face de Yuya. Lui aussi était en colère. Il était même furieux de constater qu'il n'avait rien pus faire pour l'aider.

- Il a simplement fait ce qu'il fait d'habitude ! Bordel Yuya qu'est ce qu'il a fait à ton avis ? Tous ça pour quoi ? Tous ça pour toi !

Yuya recula légèrement, le cœur en miette, sous le choc de voir Akira, qui était si calme dans une fureur noire. Ces mots étaient comme des poignards. À cause d'elle...?

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Akira, souffla la blonde tremblante. Je n'ai rien fait !

Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux tentant de calmer en vain. Il ne voulait pas ce disputer avec Yuya, étant une bonne amis et il appréciait bien plus que la plupart des autres...peut être que, si Akira l'avait rencontré avant Kyo, il aurait pu avoir sa chance...? Il s'en voulu immédiatement en voyant ses yeux verts humides.

- Il se n'est jamais remis...de l'accident...ça le bouffait même !

- Mais...je croyais...

Elle recula quelques peu, son sang quittant son visage, le cœur en miette. S'était sa faute...elle se décomposa au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait ces paroles. _Sa faute..._

Elle tourna les talons et se mit à courir le plus loin possible de cet endroit qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Elle avait beau entendre ses amis l'appeler, il n'était pas question qu'elle y retourne pour l'instant, s'était ses jambes qui commandé et non sa volonté. Elle se retrouva alors au deuxième étage, devant la grande bais vitré où elle montrait la ville illuminée sous la neige enchantée.

S'était sa faute...

_Yuya bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, journée assez mouvementée dans le sens où Akari était venue la chercher à 9 heures du matin pour une séance de shopping intensif qui l'avait pratiquement achevé ! Si bien qu'à la fin de la journée, elle rentra dans son appartement les bras chargés de sacs, une nouvelle coupe de cheveux et complètement ruinée. Elle soupira songeant que l'argent dépensé en une journée était se qu'elle dépensait en un mois..._

_Akari était vraiment une accroc du shopping pour le plus grand malheur de Yuya..._

_Elle déposa ses nombreux sacs sur le canapé avant d'ouvrir la porte du frigo ou elle accueilli avec bonheur le froid. Elle était complètement trempée de sueur et elle accueilli avec joie le froid ! Elle attrapa un bouteille d'eau d'eau qu'elle but rapidement au goulot. _

_- Quelle chaleur, soupira t-elle. Au lieu des vêtements, j'aurais mieux fait de prendre un ventilateur ! _

_Elle avait bien l'intention de prendre un long bain ! Elle aurait voulu attendre Kyo mais là, elle avait vraiment l'impression de coller de partout. Si bien qu'elle avait bien l'intention de se prélasser dans l'eau tiède assez longuement !_

_Assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, elle laissa couler l'eau à la bonne température avant de se diriger dans sa chambre pour se déshabiller, enfilant son peignoir en attendant la baignoire se remplir et rangea rapidement tous les nouveaux vêtements dans sa petite armoire prête à craquer maintenant. Elle attacha rapidement ses cheveux maintenant plus court dans un chignon lâche quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volet. _

_Avant qu'elle n'ai pus se retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait, Yuya se retrouva sauvagement plaquer contre le lit, les poignets tenus au dessus de sa tête par une grande main, alors qu'elle essayait en vain de se débattre contre son agresseur !_

_- Lâchez-moi ! Hurla t-elle de tout ses force en se débattant corps et âme._

_- Putain tait-toi Bordel ! Dit-il. Il a de bon goût le Démon ! T'es canon !_

_De sa deuxième main, il passa rapidement la barrière de soie du peignoir pour caresser avec fermeté et sans douceur la poitrine de la blonde. Un deuxième homme entra dans la pièce pour observer la scène avec un sourire pervers. Complètement paniqué, les larmes se mirent à couleur tout seule mais dans un élan de folie, son pied s'abattit violemment dans l'entre-jambe de l'agresseur. Elle se releva aussitôt pour quitter cet endroit au plus vite quand une main l'attrapa par les cheveux la faisant hurler de douleur, se retrouvant par terre. _

_- Espèce de salope ! Gémit le premier en se tenant l'entre-jambe._

_Il la gifla de tout ses forces, si bien qu'elle tomba tête la première sur le parquet, un étrange goût de métal et sel dans la bouche, le cœur aux lèvres. Elle paniqua encore en voyant les deux hommes s'approcher d'elle, elle eu le simple réflexe d'hurler un seul mot en larme, savant pertinemment ce qu'ils avaient préparés en les voyants s'approcher d'elle avec des sourires monstrueux._

_- KYO !_

_À travers ses larmes, elle vit la d'entré de son appartement s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois à la volet et Kyo entra en fureur. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça et elle était encore plus terrifiée mais également soulagée._

_Ses yeux habituellement rouge rubis était pratiquement devenus noirs de colère, et se fut pire quand elle prononça quelques petits mots. _

_- Kyo...aide-moi..._

_Il dévasta pratiquement tous dans le petit appartement, en deux enjambés et se retrouva en face du premier qui tenait fermement Yuya par les cheveux et lui administra un immense coup de poing dans la mâchoire, le faisant lâcher immédiatement, et tomba inconscient sur le parquet. Il s'attaqua ensuite à l'autre, défoulant sa colère contre celui qui avait essayé de la toucher, de lui faire du mal ! Complètement terrifiée, la jeune femme se recroquevilla contre le coin du mur, tremblant de tous ses membres sans se calmer, le cœur battant tellement vite et fort qu'elle en eu la nausée, tenter de calmer sa respiration était décidément impossible. _

_- Ky-Kyo, sanglota t-elle._

_Ça eu l'effet de stopper le Démon qui se retourna aussitôt en l'entendant prononcer son prénom. Il lâcha le malheureux complètement inconscient et se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras avec force, montrant qu'il était là. Elle se laissa faire aussitôt quelle, entourant ses bras à son cou pour le serrer aussi fort que possible, pleurant des chaudes larmes. _

_- Je...j'ai...j'ai eu tellement peur...qu'ils...qu'ils..._

_Elle fourra sa tête dans son cou alors qu'il tentait en vain de reprendre une respiration normal tellement il était mal..._

_Au bout d'un petit moment elle releva la tête vers lui, les larmes avaient laissé un chemin humide sur ses deux joues. Il avait les yeux fermé, le nez dans les cheveux de la blonde pour se calmer alors qu'un mouvement derrière eux la fit écarquiller des yeux, elle se détacha des bras du démon et se mit juste devant lui quand l'un des ravisseur s'approcha rapidement vers eux, et, avant même qu'elle put cligner des yeux, elle eut une douleur tellement vive sur son flan droit, qu'elle eut le souffle coupé. _

_- Merde ! On se casse ! Hurla celui qui l'avait blessé en ramassant son amis encore vaseux. _

_Elle baissa lentement les yeux vers cette douleur fulgurante, et vie avec effrois une tache rouge s'étendre sur son peignoir, autour du couteau planté dans son ventre. Avant même que Yuya ne put gémir, le noir et la douleur l'envahirent aussitôt. _

_Tous ce qu'elle avait voulu, s'était de le protéger, lorsqu'elle avait vu la lame sortir de la veste de l'imbécile qui était chez elle...finalement s'était vraiment une mort idiote ! Kyo avait raison, elle était vraiment qu'une idiote !_

_**une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait ?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Salut ! et voilà le dernier chapitre ! enfin ! _**

**_Merci beaucoup pour vos review, elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir ^^._**

**_désolée pour les fautes une nouvelle fois et merci de m'avoir suivie dans cette fic._**

**_bisous bisous _**

- Mlle Shiina ?

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et tomba nez à nez avec un jeune adolescent qu'elle connaissait parfaitement bien maintenant.

- Sasuke, dit-elle pratiquement sans vie. Tu ne devrais pas être au lit à cette heure ?

Il haussa simplement ses épaules, tenant sa perfusion d'un main, l'adolescent regardait étrangement Yuya qui essuyé rapidement ces larmes.

- P'pa est en salle d'opération, et j'arrive pas à dormir ! Tu fais quoi à l'hôpital ? T'es encore blessé ?

Elle eut un sourire sans joie avant de s'installer sur l'un des canapés libre en compagnie du jeune garçon, qu'elle avait connu ici.

- Ce n'est pas moi ce soir...Ton père essaie de sauver Kyo j'imagine...

- Ouais ! P'pa va le sauver !

Elle rit doucement, Sasuke était sans doute l'innocente à l'état brute.

- Et ton cœur ? Demanda t-elle rapidement voulant à tous prit changer de sujet.

- Il bat toujours, se contenta t-il de dire. Shinrei m'a mit en prioritaire sur la liste pour avoir un nouveau cœur.

13 ans est pratiquement condamné, pourtant Yuya avait toujours été impressionnée par la vivacité de Sasuke malgré son handicape. Yuya se recroquevilla, mettant ses genoux contre son buste et les entoura de ses bras.

- Tu as mal ? Demanda le blondinet légèrement inquiet.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, elle n'avait pas mal à sa blessure mais son cœur, lui était en miette. S'était encore pire lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital...

_Le bruit régulier et incessant la réveilla avec un bon mal de crâne. Elle n'avait pas débranché le réveil ou quoi ? S'était infernal et à mure réflexion, son réveil matin était la radio et non un son strident qui l'empêcher de se rendormir..._

_Et puis il y avait cette sensation de flotter, il n'y avait aucune douleur, et se sentait bien...avant de se souvenir des évènements dans son appartement, Kyo, et le couteau dans son ventre. Les bips s'accéléraient_

_quand elle repensa à la douleur qu'elle avait ressentis il y a peu et elle ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, comme si elle revenait des eaux sombres et profonde, un masque à oxygène sur la bouche. La pièce était trop blanche, trop quelconque. Un mouvement dans la pièce la fit sursauter et Kyo, qui était adossé contre l'un des murs, s'approcha du lit ou la blonde avait été endormi pendant plusieurs jours. Elle tenta de s'assoir avec difficulté et avant de pousser un petit cri. _

_- Ouch ! Dit-elle en grimaçant._

_- ça va ? Demanda le démon inquiet en s'approchant._

_Elle sourit doucement. _

_- Mouais, c'est pas vraiment ce que j'aurais espéré comme vacances...depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?_

_Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre à sa question, la porte s'ouvrit une première fois sur un homme en blouse blanche et sourire ravageur. _

_- Ah mes ma petite patiente est réveillée ! Je suis Yukimura Sanada, j'ai du vous opérer en urgence. Vous en avez de la chance ! Quelques minutes plu tard et il serait sans doute trop tard._

_- Ah...euh...Merci docteur..._

_- Mais regardez-moi ça ! Mignonne comme un cœur !_

_Il rit légèrement, faisant rougir la blonde, et qui connaissait parfaitement le docteur ne répliqua rien du tous. Yukimura baissa son regard dans le dossier avant de froncer les sourcils. Pendant ce temps Yuya enleva le masque de sa bouche, savant pertinemment bien respirer sans machine. _

_- Passons au chose sérieuse, fit le médecin en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. La lame à causé pas mal de dégât, nous avons du vous enlever l'ovaire droit, il était beaucoup trop abimé._

_- Et alors ? Demanda la blonde inquiète. Ce n'est pas vraiment vital, si ?_

_- Non ce n'est pas un organe vital, répondit le médecin avec un sourire d'excuse. Mais maintenant, il sera beaucoup plus difficile pour vous de tomber enceinte plus tard._

_L'impact de ses mots la fit frémir. Elle n'avait jamais songer à avoir des enfants un jour, enfin ce n'était pas dans ses priorités, elle voulait d'abord se consacrer à sa carrière, ainsi qu'à Kyo, mais quand le docteur lui avoua ce problème, il y eut quelque chose en elle, qui éclata...entre le chagrin et la colère. Elle baissa les yeux respirant longuement. Elle sourit tristement. _

_- Vous garderez également la cicatrice à vie, la douleur sera sans doute difficile au début quand vous sortirez, je vous donnerez des anti-douleurs ! Mais attention, n'en devenait pas accroc ! _

_- D'accord, dit-elle d'une drôle de voix. Quand pourrais-je sortir ?_

_- Une semaine tout au plus ! Je vais vous laisser vous reposer maintenant !_

_Elle hocha simplement ma tête et regarda le médecin quitter la pièce en appelant une infirmière la faisant glousser et rougir. _

_Ce fut le silence dans la chambre, Yuya ferma lentement les yeux en soupirant avant de se tourner avec le démon qui avait les poings tellement serrer qu'elle vit ses jointures blanches. _

_- ça aurait pu être pire, dit-elle pour tenter de l'apaiser._

_Ce fut l'effet contraire, Kyo frappa dans le mur qui se fissura la faisant sursauter brusquement, déréglant la machine qui distingué les battements de cœur de la jeune femme. Il s'en alla furieux, sans un regard en claquant la porte. _

_Stupéfaite par ce comportement, Yuya garda les yeux écarquillaient pendant quelques instants avant qu'une nouvelle fois la porte s'ouvrit. _

_- S'Cusez-moi Mlle ! Fit le garçon en reniflant. Mais j'pourrais téléphoner ici ? P'pa veux pas me remettre la ligne dans ma chambre !_

_- Oui bien sur..._

_Le garçon passa rapidement devant le lit, trainant derrière lui une perfusion. Il sauta sur le matelas, faisant attention à la blonde et composa rapidement le numéro en mettant le combiné à son oreille. _

_- Kosukeeeee, dit-il en soupirant._

_Yuya entendit parfaitement la femme à l'autre bout du combiné hurler sur le jeune garçon qui leva les yeux au ciel. _

_- Mais attends, parle pas si fort ! J'suis pas sourd !_

_« Bizarre ce gamin... » songea la blonde._

_- Tu pourras convaincre p'pa qui me rebranche le téléphone dans ma chambre ? Je suis dans la chambre d'à côté...Mais comment j'vais pouvoir t'appeler si j'ai pas de téléphone ?_

_Yuya sourit, amusée, il savait bien si prendre dis donc ! Il eut un grand sourire d'un coup. _

_- Ouais je ferais attention ! Bisous Kosuke !_

_Et il raccrocha aussitôt, soupira et tourna la tête vers Yuya qui se retenait de glousser, pour être polie mais également pour éviter d'avoir mal à blessure. _

_- Pourquoi t'es là ? Demanda le garçon._

_- J'ai été blessée. Je m'appelle Yuya et toi ? _

_- Sasuke._

_- Pourquoi es-tu là toi ? Continua t-elle avec un léger sourire quelque peu fatiguée._

_- J'ai des trous dans le cœur, alors je dois attendre un nouveau cœur pour pouvoir aller dehors. P'pa veux pas que je quitte l'hôpital !_

_Sasuke croisa les bras contre son buste l'air boudeur il continua._

_- Il est trop protecteur !_

_Yuya rit avant que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau sur le docteur Sanada qui soupira en voyant le garçon. _

_- Sasuke, je t'avais dis de rester dans ta chambre. Mlle Shiina doit se reposer._

_- Scuse p'pa ! A plus tard Yuya !_

_- C'est ça, répondit-elle amusée._

S'était plutôt un drôle de réveil s'il on réfléchit bien...Sasuké venait tous les jours pour discuter avec la blonde, elle n'était jamais seul en fait. Entre Kyoshiro, Sakuya ainsi que les 4 sacrés du ciel, mais aucune trace de Kyo...

Entre Bonten qui prenait la plupart du temps la parole, Akari qui parlait vêtements et style, Luciole qui lui montré les nouveaux insectes qu'il avait trouvé. Seul Akira lui parlait de ce qui se passait dans les quartiers...mais toujours pas de Kyo. Il lui manqué...et bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait...Si bien quand fin de semaine, Elle s'énerva contre les quatre sacrés du ciel.

_- J'en ai assez ! Dit-elle en se levant du lit. Ou est Kyo ?_

_Les 4 amis furent d'un seul coup gênés, se lançant des regards, pesant les pour et le contre. _

_- il faut lui dire..._

_- C'est pas à nous de le dire Bonten ! Siffla Akari._

_- Mais...!_

_- La ferme Akira !_

_Voyant qu'elle provoquait une nouvelle dispute, Yuya attrapa son gilet et sortis sans qu'ils sans rendent compte. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et Yukimura, devenu un bon ami, l'avait autorisé à se balader dehors dans le parc de l'hôpital. L'air chaud lui fit une plus grand bien et elle tenta de s'étirer, faisant attention au pansement de son ventre. Le moindre faut mouvement et elle pouvait simplement la rouvrir. _

_- Planche à pain..._

_Elle sursauta et se retourna rapidement tombant nez à nez avec Kyo, ignorant si elle devait être heureuse ou en colère. _

_- Kyo..._

_Claque ou embrassade ? Honnêtement elle n'en savait rien. Elle rougit légèrement. _

_- Tu m'as manqué..._

_Le visage impassible Kyo, regardait lentement la blonde, en pyjama et gilet, elle avait quelques cernes sous les yeux mais Yuya avait l'air d'aller bien...tant mieux dans un sens. Il essaya d'être neutre._

_- C'est fini._

_- Que...quoi ? Demanda Yuya complètement paumé. Oui bien que que c'est fini, je rentre ce soir pourquoi ?_

_Kyo fit claquer sa langue contre son palet...elle n'avait rien compris ! Une eut un sourire en coin mais sans émotion. _

_- Tu es idiote ou tu le fais expert ? C'est fini. Ne viens plus me voir et n'essaie même pas de me parler ! _

_Ces yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait ses paroles. Ce n'était pas possible ! _

_- Mais...pourquoi !_

_- C'est comme ça ! Répliqua t-il en tournant les talons._

_Et il l'a laissé là, tout seule dans le jardin arrière de l'hôpital. C'était comme si elle ne ressentait plus rien. Elle aussi tourna les talons, marcha droit devant elle jusqu'à sa chambre et arrivé devant, Akira s'approcha d'elle, légèrement inquiet du manque de réaction. _

_- Yuya ? Ça va ? Eh oh ! _

_- Allez-vous en, murmura t-elle en s'installant dans son lit._

_- Mais..._

_- J'ai dis : Allez-vous en...je suis fatiguée..._

_voyant qu'elle était vraiment étrange Bonten attrapa ses trois amis et sortis rapidement de la chambre. Elle s'assit rapidement sur son lit, passa une main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux comme si elle était épuisée avant d'éclater en sanglots, mains cachant son visage._

_S'était terminé..._

- Dis Yuya ? Demanda d'un seul coup l'adolescent. Comment tu as fait pour revenir dans ton appartement ? Ça du être dur !

La blonde fit mine de réfléchir.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile dans un sens, répondit-elle après quelques instants. Kyoshiro qui vit juste en dessous à fait changer les serrures pendant mon absence pour ma sécurité. Et puis j'avais pratiquement tout les jours quelqu'un chez moi. J'étais plus en sécurité que le président !

Le plus dur surement était de repenser à tous les moment qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de Kyo dans son petit appartement. Elle ne comptait même plus le nombres d'heure ou ils se chamaillaient pour un rien. Plus par amusement sans doute !

Elle se leva alors.

- Viens, dit-elle. Je vais te ramener dans ta chambre.

- Pff, ouais...Yuya ?

- Oui ?

- Tu me joueras un morceau de Piano quand je pourrais sortir ?

Elle sourit, attendris devant la bouille rouge du garnement elle ébouriffa ses cheveux blond comme une sœur aurait fait à son petit frère en hochant la tête, de meilleure humeur qu'avant. Sasuke avait réussit à lui faire oublier quelques peu sa tristesse et sa colère...

- Yuya ? Tu vas mieux ? Je suis désolée de t'avoir dis ça tout à l'heure. J'étais en colère.

- C'est rien Akira, c'est passé...

Elle sourit doucement, certes ce n'était pas un sourire vraiment joyeux et était nettement moins triste que tout à l'heure.

-Serrons-nous les coudes, continua t-elle en s'installant sur l'un des sièges.

- Tu as raison...

une heure, puis deux, ainsi que trois passèrent sans aucune nouvelle, Sasuke était passé une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci resta auprès de Yuya au point de s'endormir, la tête sur son épaule, quand son père sortit du bloc opératoire, épuisé mais avec un sourire. Il avait réussit ! Il vit son fils et soupira. Sacré garnement !

- J'ai réussie à extirper les balls qu'il avaient. On peut dire que c'est un miraculé ! Il est encore faible mais il va s'en tirer. Il va se réveiller dans quelques minutes si tous va bien.

- Pouvons-nous le voir ? Demanda Yuya en faisant attention à Sasuke qui dormait comme un bien heureux.

Yukimura hocha la tête avec un petit sourire en s'approchant de son fils pour lui caresser les cheveux.

- Une seule personne aussi, annonça t-il. Je vais ramener Sasuke dans sa chambre.

Il réveilla doucement son fils qui grogna.

- Allé marmotte, dans ta chambre !

- Moui...

Ils disparurent bien vite du couloir. Une seule question persisté, qui irait voir Kyo ? Yuya se leva avec un sourire.

- Bon...je vais y aller...

- Yuya...commença Akari en se levant à son tour avec un sourire. C'est à toi d'y aller.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Akari, fit Yuya en soupirant. Il ne veux plus de moi c'est comme ça. Il doit être avec ses amis.

- Dis plutôt que t'es une trouillarde ! Répliqua t-elle en croisant les bras avec un étrange sourire arrogant.

- Moi ? Trouillarde ? Non mais ça va pas !

- écoutes ma chérie, on est tous crevés ! Alors on va aller se coucher chez nous ! Toi tu restes ! Kyo a peut être besoin de ses amis mais il a surtout besoin de la personne qu'il aime.

Elle ne pus répliquer quelque chose qu'ils étaient déjà partis du couloir, elle avait le cœur qui était prêt à exploser tellement elle était...elle l'ignorait en fait ! Elle frémit en remettant son gilet en laine et ouvrit les portes pour se retrouver dans la salle de réveil.

Yuya eut la nausée, voyant Kyo, allongé, les yeux fermé et de nombreux fil le reliant à des machines qui bips sans s'arrêter ! Au point d'en devenir agaçant ! Elle eut un regard triste en voyant la personne qu'elle aimait aussi mal au point, mais il était en vie...s'était déjà ça !

Elle avança rapidement et s'installa sur la chaise en plastique inconfortable et attrapa la grande main de Kyo bandé pour la serrer fortement.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, dit-elle en soupirant. Pourquoi tu as préféré dire des bêtises au lieu de me dire la vérité ?

Nouveau soupir. Et se fut ça pendant pratiquement une heure. Une heure de silence coupé par les bips incessant de la machine au rythme des battements de cœur régulier du Démon. Et puis finalement un grondement distinct sorti de la poitrine du Démon. ah...les réveil n'était toujours pas son point fort !

Elle relâcha donc aussitôt la main et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, elle avait bien l'intention de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur !

- Tu es le pire des idiots égoïste Kyo ! Et crois-moi je pèse mes mots ! Tu es le pire gars que j'ai pu rencontré sur terre ! Merde Kyo ! J'ai tourné la page sur cette agression ! Pourquoi pas toi ?

- Va temps !

- Oh non je ne m'en irais pas ! Dit-elle avec colère. Après l'accident de mes parents, je n'ai pas renoncé à montrer dans une voiture. Lors de cette agression, je n'ai pas renoncé à rentrer dans dans mon appartement. Alors je ne renoncerais pas à toi ! Pas comme ça ! Sans explication !

Elle soupira pour ce calmer, et lui refusait tout bonnement tourner la tête pour la regarder. Trop dur ?

- Ce que tu es borné ! S'écria t-elle en levant presque les bras au ciel.

Voyant qu'il n'allait toujours pas parlé, Yuya plaça sa main sur l'une des blessures et la pressa doucement sans pour autant la refaire saigner. Il siffla de douleur et gronda.

- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Tu vois cette douleur ? Multiplie-là par deux et tu seras ce que j'ai sentis quand tu m'as quitté ! Tu vois ce que ça fait ?

Sifflant de douleur il attrapa aussitôt la main de la blonde pour qu'elle cesse.

- Tu crois que je ne connais pas la douleur ? Souffla t-il en grimaçant. T'es pas la seule souffrir Yuya !

- En même temps c'est un peu normal que tu souffres en ce moment, se moqua t-elle froidement. Maintenant tu multiplie cette douleur par dix lorsque Kyoshiro m'a appris que tu étais à l'hôpital.

Elle se retenait pratiquement de pleurer. Ce n'était pas le moment pourtant. Kyo décida enfin de la regarder et fut estomaqué de la voir en ayant si mauvaise mine. Sa beauté naturel n'avait pas changé mais sa malice dans ses yeux avait disparus, pour son plus grand malheur.

Pourquoi faut-il que tu gardes tous pour toi ? Chuchota t-elle en s'approchant quelques peu. J'aurais...pu t'aider...mais garder les choses en nous, ça nous bousilles de l'intérieur. Je me demande si je ne préfèrerais pas te voir vivant ou mort, ajouta t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Un bref silence.

- Tu as peur...

- Jamais !

- Arrêtes de mentir s'il te plait ! J'ai bien compris que tu m'avais quitté simplement pour me protéger !

Il leva légèrement les yeux au ciel. Doucement elle posa sa main sur la joue rêche du démon pour l'obliger à la regarder, elle le regarda avec tout la tendresse qu'elle put.

- Tu sais. J'ai du mal à croire que c'est finis, comme tu l'as dis. Tu me regardes toujours de la même manière...ce regard tendre quand tu me fais l'amour, comme celui que tu as maintenant.

- Pff, n'importe quoi...

elle rit brièvement.

- Réplique la personne qui a tenté de ce venger pour l'agression de la femme qu'il aime ?

Elle avait raison en plus, c'est que qui énerva et exaspéra le Démon. Elle attrapa alors ses joues pour approcher son visage du siens.

- Kyo, m'aimes-tu ?

Se fut à son tours de prendre son visage en coupe de ses deux mains. Autant lui dire tout de façon. Elle n'allait surement plus partir maintenant. Était-ce un problème pour lui ? Non ! Bien au contraire ! S'était ce qu'il voulait de plus !

- toi m'aimes-tu ? Questionna t-il en retour.

- Pourquoi tu répond par des questions aussi ? Oui je t'aime, encore et à jamais.

- Je pourrais y prendre au mot !

- Serait-ce un défi ? Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil amusée.

- Non, affirma t-il. C'est une promesse ! Ajouta t-il avant de prendre possession de sa bouche pour un baiser de réconciliation. le baiser de la victoire !

**_Et voilà fini...je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de la fin mais c'est la 5eme fois que je tente de le faire et bah...bref..._**

**_voilà tout l'histoire._**


End file.
